Dermint Longbottom's First Day
by Mewslee37
Summary: Dermint Longbottom (son of Neville Longbottom) is just starting school. Who will he meet? What will happen? (I will continue this story, it will be a continuing thing...like I add more and more to it.)


_A note from the Author: I felt like making a Harry Potter story set in the future (after Harry left). Do not ask me why!_

**Dermint Longbottom's First Day**

Dermint Longbottom walked nervously onto the Hogwarts Express. He was nervous because of the fact that it was his first day at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. This ancient school was where Voldemort was taught, and where Harry Potter learnt his many spells. Dermint lugged his trunk onto the train with much difficulty. His mother Hermione was not there as she was busy with an Auror assignment and his father Neville was not there either as he was busy at the Ministry after he discovered a strange new magical plant. Dermint felt very dejected because he knew no one. He found an empty compartment and sat down. He decided to let Ferdonic out of his cage. Ferdonic was Dermints owl. He had had him since he was six. Ferdonic was a majestic barn owl. When he was let free he flew around the compartment a few times and perched on the top of the seat opposite Dermint and started grooming himself. Dermint looked out the window. He could see his reflection in the glass. He had light brown hair that was very short. His blue eyes were hidden behind round glasses and his rosy red cheeks were redder than usual. It had started to rain. He could see the small muggle villages whiz by. The rain got heavier, the further the train went. He heard the compartment door slide open.

"Is this seat taken?" Dermint heard a girls voice say.

"No" Dermint said turning around to look at the person now sitting down. She was wearing her robe already. She had long black hair and bright green eyes. She also wore glasses, although they were small and rectangular.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Dermint Longbottom. I'm just starting school today. What about you?" He said putting his hand out.

"Alyssa Potter. I'm just starting this year to!" She said taking Dermints hand and shaking it.

"No way! Your not!" Dermint exclaimed, his eyes widening. "Your Harry Potter's daughter!"

"Why, how did you guess?" Alyssa said chuckling. She looked like her father, now that Dermint thought about it. "Are you Neville Longbottom's son?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Dermint replied.

"I'm fascinated with his work! He is a fabulous botanist! And your mother, Hermione, she is very famous also!" Alyssa said. Dermint blushed.

"Well your father is pretty famous to!" Dermint exclaimed. "He killed the Dark Lord!"

"Yes he did."

"And your mother, Cho. She is a pretty famous Quidditch seeker!"

"Yes." Alyssa looked at her feet and blushed. There was an awkward silence. Dermint looked out the window. It was dark. Then he felt the train stop.

"Oh No!" Dermint said. "I haven't changed into my robes!" He quickly took his robes out of his trunk and threw them on. And just in time too. Everyone was just beginning to exit the train. Dermint left his trunk and Ferdonic to be picked up by the house elves and left the train with Alyssa. They were on a long platform. It was crammed with students. Dermint say a lantern above the sea of heads and heard a bellowing voice.

"Firs' years this way!"

"I guess we should go that way." Dermint turned to Alyssa. They walked with difficulty to the lantern and found themselves in front of a huge man. He was twice as tall as a normal man and three times as wide. When all the first years had found their way to the huge man, they were lead by him down a narrow pathway. It led to a small pier on the edge of a huge lake. The lake was very dark. At the end of the pier were about 30 small boats.

"Alrigh', two to a boat." The large man said. Alyssa looked at me.

"Do you want to go with me?" She asked.

"Sure, why not?" Dermint replied, relived that someone wanted to go with him. They both climbed into a boat. There was a lantern at the front of it, which lit the lake ahead. The boats moved smoothly on the cold water. It was a gentle ride and Alyssa and Dermint sat back and talked about what was ahead. In about twenty minutes they arrived at the castle. There was another small pier and all the new students climbed out of their boats. At the end of the pier, a tall lady was waiting. She led the students into a small room, which was located just off the Great Hall. The rest of the students could be heard chatting to one another. Dermint knew what was in store. The lady explained what was about to happen but Dermint was too nervous to notice. The first years were then lead out of the room to the front of the Great Hall where an old stool was sitting. On top of it lay an old hat. The first years were lined up and the sorting began. Dermint was sorted into Gryffindor as was Alyssa. They sat next to each other. The feast was amazing. All kinds of food imaginable were laid out in front of them. Dermint became very full and very sleepy. When it was time to go to bed Dermint was very glad. He didn't even bother about taking of his robes; he just flopped onto his bed and fell asleep instantly. He dreamt all about what the year would bring.

**THE END**

_I would be very grateful if you told me what you think. Thankyou. Also, please look at my other works._


End file.
